Ambition
by ksfd89
Summary: Oneshot about Rory writing her first newspaper as a kid. Hope you enjoy it!
**Oneshot about Rory's first newspaper as a kid. Hope you enjoy it!**

Rory leaps into the kitchen, pencil behind her ear and notepad in hand. She has a baseball cap perched on her head and says excitedly,

"Mom, where are the five places you want to go most in the world?"

"What's this?" Lorelai laughs, puting her cup down. "Didn't we decide all our trips with Hug-a-World?"

"Five places! Don't think, just answer! Go!"

Rory whisks the pencil into her hand and waits, poised, eyes bright with excitement.

"And all this without coffee in your system," Lorelai remarks. "Um, let's see...Paris, Rome, London, Barcelona and New York."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Five _new_ places!" Rory cries, dropping the pencil in frustration. "We went to New York last month!"

"You didn't say they had to be new!"

"It was implied!"

"Rory, what is this?" Lorelai asks, picking up the notepad and reading the heading. "The Stars Hollow Report?"

"Give it back!" Rory says, snatching it and Lorelai laughs.

"Is it for school? Extra credit work?"

"No."

"Because you did extra extra credit last night."

"I know," Rory says, her cheeks pinkening, and Lorelai smiles.

"Is it a secret?"

"No, it's not a secret," Rory says, putting the notepad down. "It's a newspaper."

"A newspaper?" Lorelai exclaims. "Like the Stars Hollow Gazette?"

"Yeah, but that name was taken. It's not a real paper - I just wanted to see what it was like, you know, to be a journalist. I want to be like Christiane Amanpour, I have to get some practise in."

"Rory, honey, you're eleven," Lorelai says gently. "I don't think you need to have an entire newspaper yet. That's something to aim at when you're twelve."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I meant when you go to Harvard, which you will, many years from now. I doubt Christiane Amanpour wrote articles before middle school."

"I know, but I want to," Rory says, excited. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared, right?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you try Girl Scouts."

"Mom!"

"Rory, I think it sounds like a fun project," Lorelai says carefully. "Just don't worry too much about it, okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"Like when you tried staying up all night to see how the sky changed for that geography project. That wasn't even in the homework!"

"I just wanted it to be accurate!"

"Rory."

"Mom, it won't be like that," Rory says earnestly. "It's just to see what it's like. I want to ask people what it's like to live here - you know, Luke and Miss Patty and Andrew, people like that. Is that okay?"

"Well, as long as it doesn't bother them," Lorelai says doubtfully. "What are you going to ask?"

"What they like about this town. Miss Patty's been here for a million years."

"Yeah, I wouldn't open with that," Lorelai remarks. "As long as you don't talk to people you don't know, okay? Write down who you'll talk to and show me your questions."

"Okay, but I'm just going to ask about their jobs and stuff. I was going to start with Luke."

"I can answer that for you," Lorelai says, putting on a gruff voice. "I get up, make pancakes, pour coffee and grunt in your general direction."

"Mom!"

"And it's stupid how every store here sells Hello Kitty," Lorelai goes on, seizing Rory's hat and sticking it on backwards. "Your mom loves it but she's crazy that way!"

"Mom, give me my hat back!"

"I can't, it's attached to my head," Lorelai quips but she hands it over, laughing at Rory as she shoves it on her head so it slips over her eyes. "What's with the headgear?"

"All real journalists wear hats," Rory says primly. "Now let me go, I have work to do!"

"Okay, Girl Friday. Don't forget to come up for air."

Picking up her notepad, Rory primly walks into her bedroom, taking the phone and closing the door. Crossing her legs on the bed, she dials Lane's number and after a typically terse exchange with Mrs Kim her friend answers.

"Rory, I'm so glad you called. Mama has a big sale on and she wants me to polish everything."

" _Everything_?"

"Anything she wants to sell. My arm's killing me!"

"Do you think she'd let you out for a bit?"

"Maybe, she doesn't like me in the way with customers. How come?"

"I want to make a newspaper and you to help!"

"A newspaper?" Lane exclaims. "Like the Gazette?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun, and I need to practise. You know I want to be a journalist when I grow up."

"Right, and we're not grown up yet," Lane laughs and Rory presses,

"Please? It's not a big deal, I swear. I just want to write about the town, what it's like living here. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Okay," Lane says doubtfully and Rory bounces in her seat.

"Yes! I'm coming over. You're not going anywhere, right?"

"Rory, my arm is so sore I can't even lift my floorboards. I'm not exactly climbing out of the window."

Hanging up, Rory finds a blank piece of paper and starts scribbing a list of names and questions for her mother. Finishing, she folds it and puts the pencil and notepad in her purse, which she slings over her shoulder. Rory glances up at her _Saved By the Bell_ calender and grins at the date circled next week. Her father is coming to visit and Rory has crossed off all the days so far. She can hardly wait to cross off today's when she goes to bed. Ready, Rory races into the kitchen where Lorelai is sitting at the counter, painting her nails.

"Here!"

"Hold it up, please," Lorelai requests, nodding at her fingers, and Rory stands next to her, holding the paper to her eyes.

"Huh. I guess it's all okay. No talking to strangers, okay?"

"Like who?"

"Like truckers who come through the diner."

"Truckers?" Rory exclaims and Lorelai shrugs, careful not to smudge her nail polish.

"I don't know! Just don't talk to anyone you don't know, okay?"

"I promise. And you've got to promise me something too."

"What?"

"Don't do the whole chick flick thing where you dance around singing into a hairbrush. At least, not until you've let the nail polish dry."

"Rory!"

"You get impatient," Rory says, pointing at her. "And last time you didn't wait for your toes to dry and you tripped because you had cotton wool between your toes."

"Hey -"

"Promise me, Mom," Rory says, narrowing her eyes and Lorelai sighs.

"I promise. You take good care of me."

"I try. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey."

Rory runs all the way to Lane's, hand on her hat to keep it from slipping off. There is lots of furniture on Mrs Kim's porch and, as Lane warned, lots of preparation for the sale. Rory goes inside, negotiating the maze of antiques, and finds Lane sitting at a table. There is a resigned expression on her face but as she sees Rory Lane puts down the polish and grins, getting up and taking off her apron.

"I just have to ask Mama," she says, going into the kitchen where Mrs Kim is steeping tea. "Mama? May I go out with Rory?"

"You polish all the silver I put out?"

"Yes, Mama."

Mrs Kim turns around and looks her daughter up and down.

"Where is your apron?"

"I took it off."

"Why?"

"I finished, Mama," Lane says carefully. "I kept it on while I was polishing."

"Hm."

"May I go?"

"Yes, yes," Mrs Kim says. "Be back by five. Hello, Rory."

"Hello, Mrs Kim," Rory says politely. She considered interviewing her but courage failed. Mrs Kim looks at her disapproving and asks,

"How is your mother?"

"Painting her nails."

"Women should not decorate their bodies!"

"I'll pass it on," Rory says meekly. Lane grabs her hand and they hurry from the store, breaking into a jog once on the street.

"So who are we asking first?" Lane asks and Rory considers.

"I don't know. How about Luke? We can work all along the street."

"Good idea," Lane agrees and Rory leads the way, pushing the door open and going over to the counter. Luke has his back to them but Rory hears him say,

"Sometimes I want to take that bell and -"

"Jeez Luke, are you okay?"

"Oh, hey," Luke says, jumping and turning round. "I didn't hear you come over and I've just finished an insane lunchtime rush. Can I get you something?"

"Water would be good," Rory says. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"What kind of questions?" Luke asks warily. He pours Rory and Lane water each and Rory gets out her notepad.

"I'm making a newspaper and I want to ask what it's like living here."

"Rory, you live here."

"So?"

"So don't you know what it's like living here?"

"I want to get the local flavour," Rory says, making use of a phrase she heard last week on TV. "Please Luke? It's not a lot of questions and my mom said it was okay."

"I bet she did," Luke grumbles but he puts his hands up. "Sure. Ask away."

"Thank you!" Rory squeaks, bouncing in her seat, and Luke hands her and Lane a glass of soda.

"Luke, I don't have any money."

"Journalism is busy work, you at least need soda," Luke smiles. "What's the first question?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was born," Luke says as Rory takes a sip. "Pretty much - my dad lived here his whole life and he met my mom at a dance in Woodbridge. They'd just left high school and got married a year later. They had an apartment out there for a couple of years but then my grandfather died and my dad moved here and took over the store. I was about a year old and then my sister was born."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Does she live here too?"

"No, she moved to New York. She has a kid there but I don't see them much."

Luke sounds thoughtful but he doesn't elaborate. Rory waits until Lane nudges her arm and she asks quickly,

"Did you like growing up here?"

"Sure, it was okay. Had everything I needed."

"Do you like living here now?"

"I guess, apart from all the porcelain unicorns. I can't believe they're in every store."

"Mom said you'd hate all the Hello Kitty," Rory says with a giggle and Luke grins.

"That too."

"And do you like running the diner?"

"I love it," Luke says seriously. "I can't imagine not being my own boss."

"What made you decide to run a diner?"

"Oh, I don't know. I wasn't crazy about hardware like my dad but I didn't want to go work someplace else. People always want food, and I like cooking."

"You yell at my mom for eating so much."

"That's because she eats junk," Luke says. "Not to mention the coffee. Are you putting that in there?"

"I'll decide later," Rory says airly and Luke asks,

"Any more questions?"

"That's it for now," Rory says, slipping from the stool. "Thanks, Luke!"

"I'll see you and your mom later!"

"Well, that was successful," Rory says happily. "Andrew next?"

The girls go into the bookstore, the beauty shop and Miss Patty's Studio. Miss Patty, thrilled to talk, lights a fresh cigarette and tells Rory and Lane all about her life before she stopped dancing.

"That's very interesting," Rory says politely, positive she's too young to have heard some of Miss Patty's anecdotes. "What made you decide to open a dance studio?"

"Well, a girl's got to eat! I didn't want to dance anymore and thought I should pass my gift on - even if some of you couldn't quite receive it."

She gives Rory and Lane a look, who smile awkwardly. They tried ballet a year ago and failed miserably, Rory tripping onstage and running off mid-performance.

"How come you moved to Stars Hollow?" Lane asks, beating Rory to it, and Miss Patty chuckles.

"Well, my dears, it was 1973 and I had just lost my fourth husband - quite literally. We decided to dance onboard a sealiner and Pedro slipped and fell in the ocean."

"He drowned?" Rory exclaimed, her mouth hanging open along with Lane's and Miss Patty laughs.

"Oh no, they got a lifeboat and rowed him to shore. But you see, I'd got distracted by a tray of canapés when he fell and hadn't noticed he was gone and, well, he wasn't terribly happy when I did find him again two days later. I decided I'd had too much drama and maybe I should teach dance instead of lose people with it."

"And do you like it here?"

"Oh yes, though I still hanker for a husband now and then. Still, I can lunch between meals. A wonderful young man took me out last week and I wore nothing but a promise and a -"

"Okay!" comes Lorelai's voice loudly behind them. "That's enough storytime for now! Thanks, Patty!"

"Does that answer your questions, dear?"

"Yes, thank you," Rory says, putting her notepad back. "Bye, Patty."

"Goodbye, dolls."

"I knew I should have gone to Miss Patty's with you," Lorelai says, wrinkling her nose. "How'd the interviews go?"

"All good stuff."

"Great. How about a burger? Lane, can you come?"

"I've got time for a bite," Lane says, checking her watch. "Journalism is hungry work!"

"Lane, let me tell you now, that's true of any job," Lorelai says darkly. "Come on, before you get jaded. Let's get milkshakes too!"

After burgers, milkshakes and coffee for Lorelai, Lane goes home and the Gilmores head home. Lorelai decides to watch a movie and, after picking a video, Rory asks,

"Can I use the computer at the inn after school?"

"For your interviews?"

"Yeah. I want to type them up."

"How come?" Lorelai asks. "I thought you were just writing for practice."

"It'll be better that way."

Lorelai stops, turning to face her and Rory exclaims,

"What? I just want to try it, Mom."

"You said you wouldn't get stressed about it."

"I'm not, I swear. Will Mia get mad?"

"No," Lorelai sighs. "Of course she won't. I'm sorry, sweetie. Come on, I want to get icecream before the store closes."

"With extra cherries?"

"Extra everything!"

On Monday, Rory goes to the inn after school. Lorelai's busy at the desk but she goes over to greet her daughter. Technically, Lorelai's still a maid but Mia wants to promote her and Lorelai has been working a lot at the front desk, using the computer and learning about management. She tells Rory Mia is in the office and Sookie has cookies ready for her. Rory heads there first, shooting Sookie some quick questions between bites and getting crumbs on the notepad. Then, knocking on the manager's door, Mia tells her to come in and Rory shyly slips inside.

"Hi Mia."

"Hello, Rory," Mia says warmly. "Are those your interviews?"

"Yeah. Mom said you said it was okay to type them on your computer, if you're not busy."

"It's all yours," Mia says, getting up and indicting the chair for Rory to sit in. "You know, I was reading in the paper about how one day we can carry computers in our pockets! Can you imagine?"

"No, I can't!"

"It will be like that when you grow up. There, the computer's all ready - I'm sure you're already better than me at working these things."

"I don't know," Rory says , smiling. "Thanks, Mia."

"That's no problem. I'll go through my inventory and you type your interviews, how's that?"

"Sounds great!"

The two work in companionable silence until Mia gets up and returns with a pitcher of lemonade.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting thirsty."

Rory takes a glass gratefully and Mia asks,

"May I ask what the newspaper for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're working very hard to get this all ready. I think it's wonderful, I was just wondering why you're hurrying."

"My dad's coming next weekend," Rory says, taking a big drink of lemonade.

"I see. And the newspaper's for him?"

"No - sort of." Rory puts down her glass, pensive, and says, "I wanted to do it anyway, but I want my dad to see how great the town is. He's never been here before and he hasn't seen our house, and I thought if he read about how cool it was -"

"He'd want to stay?"

Rory shrugs and Mia asks gently,

"What did your mother say?"

"I haven't told her," Rory says quietly. "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Why not, dear?"

"She said I shouldn't get my hopes up when my dad says he'll visit."

Mia looks at Rory for a moment and then nods.

"Alright. But Rory, don't forget this paper is yours too. You've done a wonderful job."

"Thanks," Rory smiles. She finishes her lemonade, turns back to the screen and starts to type again. She can't wait for the paper to be complete.

By Saturday, the newspaper is ready. Rory could only print it on normal paper, and it's not folded the same way, but she's sure her father will like it. She wants it to be a surprise so hasn't shown Lorelai and went to bed early on Friday to make Saturday come faster. The next morning Rory wakes up at six and gets dressed, careful not to wake her mother as she uses the bathroom. Lorelai gets up at eight and has to coax Rory into eating breakfast, who's afraid of messing up her new shirt. Rory got it in a sale three months ago and has saved it for a special occasion. It's purple with white polka dots.

"Your dad won't care what you look like," Lorelai says. " I mean, he'll just be happy to see you."

"Uh huh," Rory says shrewdly. She notices that her mother is wearing lipstick and a new black dress and Lorelai sticks out her tongue.

"Move over, I need to make more coffee."

Christopher is late. He was supposed to arrive at ten and it's already thirty minutes past. Lorelai keeps looking at the clock, and then Rory, back and forth, until Rory finally decides to wait in her bedroom. She's just walking past as the phone rings and Rory snatches it up.

"Dad!"

"Hey, sweetie!"

"Dad, where are you?" Rory exlaims. "You're nearly here, right?"

"Well - is your mom there, kiddo?"

Rory feels a knot form in her stomach and asks,

"You're on your way, aren't you?"

"Rory, let me talk to your mom, okay?"

Rory hands the phone to Lorelai, who has walked up behind her, and goes into her bedroom. Rory leans against the wall, by the door. She's close enough to hear every word.

"Chris, where are you?" Lorelai demands. "You're already late."

"Lor -"

"Chris, I know what you're going to say," Lorelai says angrily. "And please don't say it."

"Lor, listen -"

"No, you listen!" Lorelai says furiously. "We're waiting, Rory has been up all morning. Don't let your daughter down, Christopher. You promised."

"Something's come up, Lorelai. I can't get out of it."

"What is it this time? Surprise me."

"I'm in Pennsylvania. It's a crazy story Lorelai, you wouldn't believe it, but -"

"You promised Rory," Lorelai says, her voice shaking. "You said you'd make this weekend. Why did you make plans?"

"I didn't make plans, they just happened. Don't be like this, Lorelai," Rory hears Christopher wheedle. "It's not so long until Easter."

"Which we'll spend with my parents, I cannot wait."

"I'm sorry, Lor. I am."

"You always are."

Lorelai closes her eyes and Rory hears Christopher say,

"I'll make it next time. Kiss Rory for me?"

"Sure," Lorelai says softly. "Bye, Christopher."

"Bye, Lor."

Rory hears Lorelai put the phone down and waits a minute before going out. Her mother's eyes are bright but she sounds normal as she says,

"Sweets, your dad can't come."

"I know," Rory says quietly. "I heard."

Lorelai bends down, putting her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rory says, wondering why her voice is catching in her throat. "It's Easter soon, right?"

"Rory. He wanted to come."

Rory nods and Lorelai kisses her cheek.

"Hey," she says, smiling. "Since your dad can't come, that means our whole weekend is free. Want to do something? We could take a roadtrip!"

"Maybe," Rory says, trying to match her smile. "I guess."

Rory doesn't want to go anywhere but she doesn't want to say so. It'll make her mother sad. Still, Lorelai doesn't push it and instead she nods and says,

"Or we could stay here. How about we go to the video store and rent the most epic, weird fantasy movies? Willy Wonka, The Wizard of Oz and, best of all, Pippi Longstocking? You know it's a piece of modern art."

"That sounds like fun," Rory says, meaning it this time, and Lorelai smiles properly, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. I need to get some things from Doose's and then we can start the marathon."

"Mom, I left something at Lane's house," Rory lies. "Can I go pick it up?"

"Sure," Lorelai says. "Want to meet me in the market? I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll set my watch."

Once Lorelai has gone upstairs Rory goes into her bedroom, where the newspaper is lying on the desk. She doesn't want anyone to see it now, including herself. It looks dumb and babyish and it isn't even a real newspaper. She wants to dump it, tear it apart, but not here, where her mother will see it in the trash. Putting it in a bag, Rory sets out and doesn't stop until she's at the dumpster outside Luke's. Rory gets the paper out but, to her surprise, can't bring herself to throw it away. Staring at it, she jumps as she hears Luke say,

"Hey Rory!"

"Hey," Rory says, folding the paper back, and Luke asks,

"Is your mom with you?"

"No, I'm meeting her in the market."

Luke nods, throws a bag of trash into the dumpster and asks,

"Is that the paper?"

"What? Oh." Rory looks at the paper in her hands and blushes. "Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

Rory hesitates and Luke frowns.

"Everything okay, Rory?"

She nods and Luke says,

"You know what, I left the freezer open earlier and some icecream went bad - well, not bad, but it half-melted and I can't use it. Do you want some? I can make you a sundae, on the house."

"Okay. Thanks."

Rory feels too miserable to talk but an icecream sundae is good for any mood. She follows Luke inside, putting the paper in her bag, and sits on a stool as Luke makes her sundae. She can't see anything wrong with the icecream and it tastes good enough. She's gulped down half of it when Luke asks,

"So is the paper okay?"

"It's fine," Rory says quietly. "It just didn't turn out right."

Luke nods and Rory tells him,

"My dad was meant to see me today."

"Your dad?" Luke echoes. "I don't remember him."

"He's never come here before," Rory says. "I see him when I go see my grandparents. I wanted him to read about the town in my paper. He couldnt make it."

"Right," Luke says. He sounds kind of mad, like when Taylor tries making him decorate the diner, but instead he says, "I bet your paper is fantastic, Rory. Can I read it?"

"I guess."

Rory gets it from her bag and hands it over. She concentrates on finishing her sundae, getting the last of the icecream from the bottom, as Luke reads it, and when she looks up he smiles and says,

"Rory, it's great."

"I don't know," Rory says awkwardly. "It's just a bunch of stuff about people round town."

"I think it's great. I'm no writer but it looked good to me. Much more interesting than that column Taylor had in the Gazette last week about his tulip bulbs."

Rory laughs out loud at that and then the bell jingles and Lorelai comes in.

"Rory! You said you'd meet me in the market!"

"I'm sorry."

"My fault," Luke says. "I made her a sundae."

"The icecream was bad," Rory agrees. "I mean, it wasn't bad, but it melted a little - anyway, Luke made me a sundae."

"He did, huh?" Lorelai asks. "Is that your paper?"

She nods at the newspaper, now lying on the counter and Rory quickly picks it up.

"Oh, yeah."

"Can I read it?"

"Okay," Rory decides. "If you want."

She'll throw it away after that, she decides. It only seems fair to let Lorelai read it if Luke has.

Once they're back, videos piled up, Lorelai settles on the couch with coffee in hand and starts reading. Rory watches anxiously and relaxes as she starts laughing.

"I love this. I didn't know you interviewed Morey and Babette."

"Well, they'd just made a new chair for Cinnamon."

"And they said they're sure the fairy still sits by that tree trunk."

"I don't know," Rory says, blushing at the memory of sitting there with a sandwich for the fairy to eat. "Maybe."

"Rory, this is great," Lorelai says, flicking through it. "I didn't know Gypsy lived in New York."

"She was only there for six months but she said it was amazing."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She said it was too dirty and nobody spoke to each other. Plus she wanted to work on cars and no one drives in New York."

"No, they don't," Lorelai agrees. She puts the paper down, smiling at Rory, and says,

"I love it, Rory. You should be really proud of it."

"Yeah," Rory says quietly and Lorelai frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just - I wanted Dad to read it."

Lorelai's expression clouds but she simply moves over, putting an arm around Rory.

"I thought if he read it, he'd want to come more," Rory says in a small voice and Lorelai squeezes her arm.

"Sweets, the only reason your dad ever comes back home is to see you."

"He didn't come today."

"He got busy. He still wants to see you."

"And you," Rory says, looking up and Lorelai tucks her hair behind her ear.

"You're his kid."

"I wish he'd come," Rory says in a tight voice. "I really wanted to show him what I did."

"Well, he missed out. You can show him at Easter, if you want."

"Yeah. I guess."

It won't be the same, Rory thinks. She doesn't know how she knows, but she does. Saying nothing to Lorelai, she reaches over to the bag of marshmallows and stuffs one in her mouth so she doesn't have to speak.

"Hey, the newspaper is awesome," Lorelai says, cuddling her. "This is your first piece of journalism!"

"Mom."

"No, it is! One day, when you're all grown up and a foreign correspondent, people will ask what your first piece of work was and you can say it was this."

"It's not a real newspaper."

"No, but it's very cool. I'm treasuring it forever."

"That's because you're my mom," Rory says and Lorelai kisses the top of her head.

"True, but you're also a fantastic writer. Don't forget that, little girl."

Rory nods and stays still for a moment, lying in her mother's arms. For a moment they're silent and then Rory jumps up, asking if it's time to start a movie. They argue for a moment before settling on The Wizard of Oz. It takes a long time to watch, as they break their rules and stop for food and bathroom breaks but Rory sits up at the end, as Dorothy taps her ruby slippers. The power was with her all along. All she had to do was know it.


End file.
